Sin Luna
by lori777
Summary: ¿Y si Mugetsu fuera humano? Talvez podría trasmitir sus sentimientos a Watanuki. Yaoi-Shonen ai


**xxxHOLiC © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai. Pareja extraña. Posibles spoilers.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de algunos personajes fueron modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor, es decir mi xD**

**De antemano gracias por los ****reviews :P**

**Sin Luna**

**Del día en que Mokona regresó a ser humano y Mugetsu también…**

Cálido… su cuerpo se sentía cálido por alguna extraña razón. Comenzó a imaginarse lo que sucedió la noche anterior, se había quedado en casa de Yuuko para hacer la cena, y como no pude negarse a los caprichos de su jefa por un desayuno por temprano por la mañana tuvo que dormir en la tienda. Toda la noche se la pasó siendo molestado por Mokona y Mugetsu, incluso tuvo que llevarlos a la cama con él pero nunca se imaginó que al despertar tendría una gran sorpresa.

Además de la calidez, de repente sintió cosquillas en el pecho, como si cabellos pasearan por su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y lo menos que pudo hacer fue dar un gritó que hasta en el infierno escucharon.

**En algún lugar de un mundo extraño…**

— Nee, Syaoran-kun, ¿escuchaste algo? — pregunta Sakura-hime nerviosa.

— Si… creo que fue como un gritó… — respondió Syaoran pasmado.

**Regresemos a la historia…**

Un joven de largos cabellos plateados, de piel blanca como el mármol, estaba profundamente dormido sobre su pecho semi desnudo. Por otro lado una figura familiar dormía del otro lado de la cama, era "Larg", como se hizo llamar la primera vez. Watanuki estaba confundido, volvió a gritar, en eso el joven de blancas manos despertó, en cuanto miró a Watanuki con esos ojos enormes que tenía, de un color rojo intenso, de pronto sonrió y se aferró al cuello como si no hubiera un mañana, Watanuki pudo notar su desnudez.

— Oi, Wata, eres muy ruidoso a pesar que aún es muy temprano — dijo el joven azabache levantándose de su lugar, intrigado, se miró un segundo y luego sonrió con alegría. — ¡Wai! ¡Soy humano! — dijo aferrándose a la cintura de Watanuki (N/A. el cuello estaba ocupado xD), Watanuki vio que Larg también estaba desnudo.

Watanuki estaba en shock, estaba siendo abrazado por dos hombres (muy guapos si podía agregar…) desnudos, que por alguna extraña razón estaban en su cama. De repente, el joven de blancos cabellos comenzó a besarlo, Watanuki se sorprendió pero no pudo evitar que el extraño besara toda su cara. Watanuki volvió a gritar, entonces vio como la figura de su jefa entraba a la habitación, ella se estaba riendo.

— ¿Yuuko-san? ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Watanuki nervioso.

— Hoy no hay luna… — fue lo único que dijo con una cara seria, luego cambio su gesto a uno burlón, — vaya, en realidad eres muy popular Watanuki — exclamo, el chico frunció el cejo.

— Bueno… se que "este" — señalo al chico que aún lo abrazaba de la cintura, — es Mokona, pero quien es "él"… — señaló al desconocido que aún lo besaba.

— Es Mugetsu — contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

— ¿Mugetsu? — repitió como loro Watanuki, al oír su nombre el chico se quedo quieto. — ¿En serio eres Mugetsu? — pregunto mirando al joven, él sonrió.

— Bien, Watanuki será mejor que te vistas porque es tarde y aún debes hacernos el desayuno — declaró la mujer llevándose a Mokona envuelto en una sábana.

— ¡Yuuko-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan! — se quejo de forma lastimera el chico primero de abril.

Mokona era el mismo muchacho de la edad de Watanuki, tenía esa misma forma que la última vez, se suponía que solo pasaría una vez, pero Yuuko hizo una excepción porque había algo que debía cumplir… el deseo de Mokona.

— En realidad cumpliste el deseo de Mugetsu, ¿verdad Yuuko? — pregunto el joven mirando al piso.

— Si — dijo la mujer.

— ¿Y el precio…? — agregó nervioso.

— Su deseo era ser humano para pasar más tiempo con la persona que ama… pero durante ese tiempo, él no podrá hablar, ni decirle nada a esa persona… — declaró la mujer, Larg se detuvo de improvisto.

— Eso es cruel… — dijo mirando el rostro de su creadora.

El precio por el deseo de Mokona era más sencillo, como tenía esa forma humana no podía usar ninguna de sus habilidades, además fue una segunda oportunidad para que él mismo cumpliera su deseo como es debido. Yuuko llevo a Mokona al cuarto de los tesoros donde desempolvó un viejo traje parecía ser de alguien proveniente de Inglaterra, Larg lo miró asombrado.

— ¿Esto es…? — dijo sin poder creerlo.

— Esa persona me lo dio para cuando lo necesitarás, era de él… — dijo Yuuko sonriendo, Larg tomó la ropa con un gesto de ternura indescriptible.

Entre tanto Watanuki se alistaba para ir a la escuela, en ese momento tenía una sensación de _deja vú_ porque Mugetsu no lo dejaba vestirse en paz, no dejaba de abrazarlo y besarlo como lo hace comúnmente. Todavía tuvo que vestir al joven que ahora es Mugetsu antes de bajar para preparar el desayuno de su jefa. Al servir la comida, vio como un elegante Larg estaba sentado, Watanuki se sonrojó, en el acto Mugetsu se acercó para aferrarse a su espalada, por poco y tira los alimentos encima de Watanuki.

Sin quejas de ningún tipo dejo que Larg y Mugetsu lo acompañaran hasta a la escuela, para colmo de males sabía que se encontraría con Doumeki en el camino, y no se equivocó, el joven arquero salió tarde de su casa, y en la puerta vio como Watanuki pasaba caminando con un joven inglés y otro alvino (N/A. Fue la visión de Doumeki).

— Oi — saludó como siempre, Watanuki no dijo nada, estaba exhausto. — ¿Te conozco? — pregunto dirigiéndose a Larg.

— Si… me conoces, soy Larg — dijo el joven con una sonrisa, — es un placer "volverte" a ver, Doumeki-kun — agregó, Doumeki inclino la cabeza en forma de respuesta.

— ¿Y quién es el otro? — agregó en tono molesto para Watanuki.

— Mugetsu — respondió Larg, Doumeki frunció el ceño.

Lo prometido es deuda Larg y Mugetsu dejaron a Watanuki en la puerta, pero hicieron otra promesa de volver a la hora de salida, a pesar de que Watanuki iría directamente a la tienda después de clases. El día en la escuela transcurrió muy normal, como todos los días, pero a final de las clases, las rarezas comenzaron. Watanuki deseaba tanto encaminarse a casa con Himawari-chan, pero era imposible si iba caminando a casa con Larg y Mugetsu, Doumeki no importaba mucho porque él ya los conocía. Mugetsu iba colgado del cuello de Watanuki, sonreía muy feliz. Larg caminaba a lado de Doumeki.

— Ese chico quiere mucho a Watanuki, ¿no es cierto? — comentó Doumeki mirando fijamente la cara sonrojada de Watanuki.

— Tú también… — contestó Larg sorprendiendo a Doumeki. — Aunque digas que él es una molestia, siempre tiene un _no se que, que que se yo_ que te atrapa — agregó sonriendo. Doumeki no dijo nada.

Todos se reunieron en la tienda, para sorpresa de Watanuki, Yuuko tenía la visita de AmeWarashi y ZashikiWarashi. Ésta última se sonrojo al máximo al ver a Watanuki entrar. Watanuki Kimihiro incapaz de lograr un avance con la chica de sus sueños, es un joven muy popular en el mundo espiritual, adorado por mucho, odiado por otros, e inclusive insultado por varios, el chico primero de abril puede presumir de su suerte.

Esa noche, ZashikiWarashi fue el centro de atención de Watanuki, cansado de tratar con varones, Mokona no se dejo vencer e hizo todo por jugar con Watanuki, mientras que Doumeki y Yuuko bebían juntos. Fuera del barullo, AmeWarashi hablaba con Kuda Kitsune, ahora llamado Mugetsu. Hablar con él, era el motivo que la trajo hasta la tienda de la bruja, su amiga vino de colada sabiendo que podía encontrarse con el chico por el que tanto suspira (N/a…y llora xD).

— Entonces… "eso" es tu deseo — exclamo después de haber dado un sorbo de su té. Mugetsu asintió con la cabeza. — ¡Que molesto! ¡¿Qué tiende de bueno ese cabeza dura simplón?! — exclamo molesta AmeWarashi, Mugetsu la tomo del brazo en señal de que guardará silencio. AmeWarashi atendió a su suplica pero seguía molesta. Después de hablar, AmeWarashi se fue junto a ZashikiWarashi. Doumeki también se marchó. Yuuko se quedó dormida en su diván. Mokona hizo lo mismo. Watanuki se dedico a limpiar el desastre.

Recogiendo un vaso se encontró con las blancas manos de Mugetsu, él estaba ayudando, Watanuki le sonrió. Juntos hicieron el trabajo más rápido, cansado Watanuki todavía tuvo que llevar a su jefa hasta su cama pero para eso estaba Mokona. Rendido, decidió quedarse esa noche, se puso la pijama y se tiró sobre la cama, por su ventana podía ver la luna llena.

Un aire se coló por el cuarto, Watanuki se levantó era Mokona. Hubo silencio, mientras él entraba y se metía en la cama con Watanuki, coloco sus brazos a modo de poder tener a Watanuki atrapado. Larg besó a Watanuki, pero de pronto se detuvo miró a Watanuki con tristeza y lo abrazó. «No puedo» pensó Larg con culpa. Larg tomo a Watanuki de la mano, y lo sacó de la cama, corrieron escaleras abajo, hasta llegar a la puerta que llevaba al patio.

— Wata, me gustas… — dijo Larg dándole un beso fugaz. — Pero… allá fuera te espera alguien para quien también eres importante — exclamo abandonando la escena.

Larg corrió a la habitación de Yuuko, se lanzó a la cama, y cuando aterrizó, Yuuko despertó, Mokona estaba llorando, la bruja lo tomo entre sus brazos. Acarició su cabeza con suavidad.

— Mokona es muy gentil… — decía para consolarlo. Así se quedaron toda la noche, y en los brazos de Yuuko, Mokona regresó a ser la bolita negra que todos amamos.

Watanuki solo vio como Mokona huyó, inseguro de todo lo que ha sufrido en el día, abrió la puerta del patio, ahí estaba de pie Mugetsu, mirando a luna, conciente que su deseo terminaría pronto. Watanuki dio unos pasos antes de que su presencia fuera advertida por el poderoso Kuda Kitsune.

— Mugetsu… — llamo Watanuki, el joven se giró. Watanuki sonreía, sin arrepentirse, abrió sus brazos, Mugetsu corrió para ser recibido. — Siento mucho, no poder haber estado contigo… — dijo Watanuki, Mugetsu se emocionó.

Comenzó a besarlo como siempre, pero había algo diferente cada beso era atrapado, por los labios de Watanuki, Mugetsu era feliz. Terminada la lluvia de besos, se quedaron abrazados bajo la luna azul, Mugetsu sonreía. _«Watanuki-sama lo amo tanto»_ pensaba el zorrito abrazando con fuerza a su amo.

— Esto es inusual… — dijo Watanuki mirando la luna enorme, con una sonrisa. Enterró su rostro en la cabeza de Mugetsu. — Si, es muy extraño — agregó.

A la mañana siguiente, Watanuki despertó con Larg y Mugetsu de nuevo pero ahora eran las mismas criaturas de siempre, Watanuki sonrió antes de comenzar a gritar molesto, y todo comenzó de nuevo. Larg y Mugetsu cumplieron sus deseos poder confesar su amor a Watanuki y ser correspondidos para poder vivir felices junto a esa persona.

**FIN**

**Mokona Soel: **Ahhh TwT Mokona no se hizo humana, ella quería besar a Kurogane

**LoRi 777: **Lo siento, pero la única que besa a Kuro-chan soy yo ///

**Fai: **Entonces, yo no lo puedo besar…

**LoRi 777: ***¬* (imagen yaoiesca)… cof, cof… No ò·ó porque Fai es un flacucho mentiroso y te odio.

**Fai: **T^T

**Lori 777:** Tomoyo hime si puede besarlo…

**Tomoyo hime:** Gracias ^w^

**Kurogane (aparte):** ¿Qué nadie me va a preguntar? ¬¬U


End file.
